


9 Ladies Dancing

by Deca_Suffrage



Series: MidoTaka Twelve Days of Christmas [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Genderswap, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-12 11:12:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12957972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deca_Suffrage/pseuds/Deca_Suffrage
Summary: Takao and Midorima are invited over to a Christmas party at Akashi's house.Takao is excited and ready to go, but is waiting for her girlfriend to hurry up, so that they won't be late.(I know that I suck at summaries, I need to work on that...)





	9 Ladies Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!~  
> This is another part of my MidoTaka Twelve Days of Christmas.  
> This one is a genderswap. I hope you guys will enjoy it!~  
> (I will get to my other stories, I am in the process of revising all of them.)

  
Takao whipped her head around nervously. What if Midorima had decided not to come, what would she do then? 

She couldn't just wait for him forever. She was already attracting some attention from the massive drove of people by being a person on a bicycle that was attached to a cart, but she didn't want to attract any unsavory attention. 

"Sorry I am late, Takao." Takao let out a breath of relief before turning around to face Midorima. She was wearing a floor length dress that had light folds and creases, and a light, rich green, the perfect color to compliment her eyes. Her long hair was tied up in a bun at the back of her head. It was a look more commonly seen in the elderly, but Midorima managed to pull it off perfectly. 

Midorima really annoyed Takao when he managed to pull stuff like that off so flawlessly. 

Takao felt undressed looking at Midorima. Severely undressed. All she had was a knee-length steel blue dress that had a small amount of embroidery on it, and her hair was in a haphazard ponytail, too short to do a proper one. 

"It's fine, Shin-chan! Let's just get going, shall we?" Takao didn't waste a second before pedaling off with the rickshaw in tow. 

The two of them sped off, whizzing down streets. 

"So, Shin-chan," Takao said breathless, "Why were you so late? I would like to get to this party on time, after all. I've been excited about it for weeks now, and now that it's here we were nearly late. We would've been eaten by sharks if we came late!" 

"Sharks." Takao could almost cut through the skepticism in Midorima's voice. 

"Yes, Shin-chan, sharks. I am convinced that she is a criminal mastermind who is conspiring against everyone she has ever fought with in basketball. Her master plan is to turn us all into mindless slaves, who are forced to listen to her every wish." 

"That's completely ridiculous, Takao," Midorima rebuked, voice dry. 

"What if she told you to never tell anyone that her plan was already in action! See, Shin-chan! My theory is proven." 

He heard wild sputtering from behind him as Midorima tried to make sense of the nonsense that Takao had just spat at him. (Either that, or he had guessed correctly and Akashi was trying to interfere with Midorima, so that Takao wouldn't be able to glean any more information.) 

"Ugh. Nevermind, Takao. I can't even begin to assess your logic." 

"Fine by me!" Takao said a smile on his face. She loved to break Midorima. It was so fun, and she always got such good results. 

"Woah," Takao breathed when she pulled up to where the Christmas party was taking place. It was in a huge traditional mansion. It even had the paper sliding door with flowers painted on them. 

"He lives here?" Takao asked Midorima, who looked nearly as stunned as her. 

"To the best of my knowledge, yes, she does. I've never been to her home before." Takao turned to Midorima in surprise. 

"I thought that you were... best friends in Teiko. And you've been over to my house plenty of times." 

"As you said yourself 'I am convinced that she is a criminal mastermind'. I might have been friends with her once, but that doesn't mean that I trust her. And we didn't work as nearly as well together as we do," Midorima said, rushing through her words and turning her head, but not fast enough because Takao could see that blush rising up her cheeks while using her Hawk Eye. 

Shin-chan could be seriously cute when she wanted to be (hot too, but that was another matter). 

"Nice to know that you have come, Midorima-kun. It looks like you have brought Takao-kun along with you." A voice noted as they came up from behind them.  
Takao nodded in acknowledgment to the Shadow of Seirin, Kuroko Tetsuya. She was wearing an unadorned floor-length blue dress, and her hair was lying straight on her shoulders. 

"Hello, Kuroko, how's the party going?" Takao asked. 

Kuroko gave Takao her natural blank look and said to him, "It's going well, it's a lot of fun." 

Takao decided to ignore that huff from his girlfriend and said, leaving over the handlebars, "Your girlfriend is Kagami right-" 

At that moment, Takao heard a loud crash from inside the house, and turning back to Kuroko, "It that her?" 

As Kuroko looked at him, a flash of annoyance streaked through her face. 

"Give me a second," Kuroko replied, hiking her dress up, before walking away, but Takao could hear a quiet 'baka' coming from him. 

"So, Shin-chan, how about we go in a see what we have been missing?" Takao turned back, and grabbed Midorima's hand before she had a chance to reply. 

"Wow...this really is a traditional house." Takao commented. The rooms were large the only barrier was a paper door. It wasn't hard to tell where people were, all they needed to do was follow the trail of ripped doors. 

"Hmpf, oafs. It's been what, almost five minutes, and they've made this much destruction, bukiyōna hito." Midorima said, already irritated with their company. 

"Hello, Midorimacchi, Takaocchi," a voice rang out. Kise came running up to them, her golden floor length dress that was slathered in ribbons trailing on the floor. 

Kise came up and gave Takao a hug before pulling away and exclaiming, "You don't even want to know what happened. Aominecchi and Kagamicchi started fighting and then they led the fight to all other parts of the house! I had to threaten Aominecchi with no kisses for a month. She barely even listened to that!" 

Takao laughed at the situation that Kise had managed to get herself into. 

"I'm glad my girlfriend is so well behaved," Takao commented, looking back at Midorima, who gave a cute little 'huh' of annoyance and acknowledgment. 

"Well, then come on in you two! I hope that you have your dancing clothes on!" Kise chirped before leading them to the one place in the house that didn't look it was outdated by several years. 

It was a beautiful ballroom. The ceiling was several feet above their heads, and it was filled with several pairs of people dancing with each other, such as Akashi and Furihata, who were dancing happily, though it didn't seem like anyone else had gotten the memo. Kagami and Kuroko were dancing, but it was stiff as Kuroko was constantly glaring at Kagami. Murasakibara and Himuro were in the very back, at the food table, where it looked like Murasakibara was trying to stuff her face with all of the food, while Himuro was trying to stop her from doing just that. 

"Well, I'll see you later, Takaocchi. I have an idiot to dance with!" Kise said as he waved to Takao before walking away to a depressed looking Aomine that was standing all the way in the corner by herself. 

"Time to dance, Shin-chan!" Takao chirped before pulling Midorima over to the dance floor. 

"Umm..." Takao leaned in closer after taking a look at the other couples ballroom dancing around them, "Do you know how to dance, Shin-chan? 

Midorima pushed up her glasses, "Of course I do, Takao. Just follow my lead." 

Within seconds, Midorima had them going in a swift rhythm, almost faster than Takao could keep up with. 

"This is fun, Shin-chan," Takao cheered delightfully as they whizzed past Akashi and Furihata doing a waltz on the dance floor. 

Takao's heart swelled up as she put her head on Midorima's chest. She could feel Midorima's breath rattling in her rib cage as she picked up the speed one more time.  
Together, the danced the night away.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it?  
> I sure hope you did! It was fun writing it!
> 
> Have a good day/night,  
> Deca Suffrage


End file.
